


Needing Verification

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, could be friendship could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is tired of May asking the same question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Verification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, any, Trust But Verify (Arrow 1.11)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/510281.html?thread=74679881#t74679881)_
> 
> I could see this being either a friendship or more piece. I do like their friendship a lot, too.

* * *

“Phil.”

She had different was of saying his name that he had learned to interpret over the years. Subtle changes in tone let him know which question she was asking with only a word, and he recognized that one with a feeling close to disgust.

He was tired of her asking him if he was all right. He didn't want to look at her right now, didn't want her seeing him like this.

“May, do you still trust me?”

She knelt next to him. “You know I do.”

“Then why do you keep asking?”

“It's not a lack of trust,” she said, placing a hand next to his and letting their fingers brush against each other. “Some things still need verification. I don't ask because I don't trust. I ask because I need to know that the answer is yes.”

“As long as you're here, it will be.”


End file.
